1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor memory device may be classified generally as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.